In spite of increasing budgets for advertising, it is becoming more and more difficult for the advertising branch to get their message across to the man or to the potential customer, visitor or voters. On the one hand, the stimulus threshold of the target persons for the advertising message increases, wherein at the same time the attention span decreases ever further. On the other handy the persons to be influenced are less and less prepared to receive advertising messages at all. This expresses itself in the various fields:
with advertising intervals in television the viewer continuously switches over;
advertisement in newspapers are turned over within a fraction of seconds;
an increasing number of households rely on so-called “Robinson lists” and desire no advertising material in their letterboxes; and
on surfing on the Internet advertising windows may be filtered out by way of free software which may be installed very easily.
The oldest field of advertising which still has the most turnover is with publishing and print media. Apart from advertisements and pieces in newspapers and magazines, in recent years one has placed great emphasis on leaflets and flyers. Even if such hand slips are designed with great effort and distributed personally, within a few moments they mostly end up unread on the street or in the next waste bin. Very high circulations are required in order to ensure that at least a small circle of persons takes note of the goods or event which is advertised. A very impressive example for the low efficiency of this advertising are the masses of paper waste which covers the streets and squares at sports and music events.